Don't Say Goodbye
by Moon's Smile
Summary: "I don't want to go. It hurts too much to say 'goodbye'."


**Hello. I am back. Haven't written for Gruvia in a while. Feels refreshing. **

**This is a little angst-filled oneshot for you all. It's written in a poetic-type format. Something different, ya know?**

**I don't own the amazingness that is Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Don't Say Goodbye

"_I am sorry, Mr. Fullbuster. You only have 7 days left."_

_**Day 1:**_

"_It's funny how I spent so long trying to give you happiness, when now, all that happiness will be crushed in the blink of an eye." _

Yellow streaks of sunlight.

White walls. White bed sheets. White _everything_.

Even white roses.

Petals withering from lack of water. They sit still, quietly, waiting for their end to strike them.

Like me.

I hear footsteps. Step, step, step…

They stop.

"Gray-sama!"

I see Blue.

And red roses.

A big smile is all I see before I'm engulfed with the Blue. I smell something…sweet. Like vanilla. And fresh. Like a waterfall, or the rain.

"How are you feeling today?" The Blue sits down on the stool next to my white bed.

I croak, "Good."

Such a lie.

I have to lie.

"That's good to hear!" she chimes. "Juvia's so glad." A ghost of a smile slithers on my lips. I haven't smiled in the longest time.

Only she can make me smile.

Her big goofy grin makes me almost laugh. Almost…

I can't believe I'm about to hurt her.

"Juvia brought you new roses!" She places the vase of red roses on the table, next to the dying white ones.

Funny…

She's so oblivious.

"Thank you, Juvia."

I can't say "I love you."

_**Day 2:**_

"_I never liked the rain, until you came into my life." _

Blank eyes stare out the hospital window.

Gray.

So dull.

I wonder why my parents named me 'Gray'.

"Good morning Gray-sama!"

The Blue is here.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better."

Another lie.

My heart hurts so much.

"It's raining," she dreamily says, gazing out the window.

"Yeah," I manage to say.

"Juvia never thought the rain was gloomy. Never," she breathes. She sighs. "Juvia thinks it's…peaceful and beautiful. It represents so many feelings. It's so…mysterious. Even if the sky is dull and gray, it's still wonderful."

She smiles.

"Like Gray-sama."

I smile…scarcely.

She's the only one who ever made me smile.

I love the rain now.

_**Day 3:**_

"_You're the one who taught me how to smile." _

I hated my life.

"_This world is cruel. Happiness is fake. All everyone gets is sadness and pain." _

_She giggled_.

"_Gray-sama shouldn't think like that." A sigh passed her lips. "Happiness isn't fake. Everyone has it, some more than others. That's the price we all have to pay. We should be grateful to be living, since this world isn't cruel. This world is beautiful." Dreamily, she stared at the sky. _

"_And," she spoke, "if happiness doesn't exist, why is Juvia so happy to be with Gray-sama right now?" _

_She had me there. _

_She smiled. "Gray-sama shouldn't hate his life. We are so fortunate. Life is precious. Don't waste it." _

She changed my way of thinking.

I cherish my life, only because she's in it.

I never smiled before I met her.

"_There's nothing Juvia wouldn't do to see Gray-sama smile." _

My heart hurts even more now. I can't stop the pain.

I don't want to leave her.

_**Day 4:**_

"_I don't want to lose you."_

The rain has cleared up.

Bright blue sky, with a sun shining in it.

The red roses she brought are wilting quickly.

"Juvia's back!"

She's here.

"Did Gray-sama miss her?" she laughs.

I smirk.

She has new flowers in her hand. This time they're pink tulips.

"Pink?" I say teasingly. Then I cough. She pouts.

"Juvia likes pink," she firmly states, placing the flowers on the table and plopping down onto the stool.

She stares at me, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"When will Gray-sama be released from the hospital?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips. My eyes widen somewhat.

Never…

"I don't know," I lie. "I asked the doctor this morning. He's not sure." My voice is weaker and weaker with every word I speak.

She huffs.

"But there's nothing wrong with Gray-sama!" she argues. "Juvia really doesn't see a reason why he should stay here."

Oh, there is…

Some rare, fatal disease that the doctors don't even know the name of…

But she doesn't need to know that.

"Gray-sama only came here because he was dehydrated. That's all! But he's fine now! Juvia's going to go ask the doctor." She gets up to leave.

"No."

She turns around and looks at me.

"The doctor left," I croak. She frowns but sits back down. She rests her chin on my bed.

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama out of this place and back home." She smiles.

My heart beat speeds up.

I don't want to lose her.

She's my…everything.

I can't even imagine life without her.

_**Day 5:**_

"_It's unfair. When I have just recently found my happiness in you, I have to leave. I don't want to go." _

"Mr. Fullbuster?"

I look up at a nurse in my doorway.

"A woman by the name of Juvia Lockser has dropped this off for you. You were sleeping when she came."

She hands me a note and silently slips out of the room.

Light blue paper. Elegant yet bubbly scrawls written in dark blue ink.

I smile slightly.

_Dear Gray-sama,_

_Juvia is so sorry she is not there with you right now! She came in the morning, while you were sleeping, and didn't want to disturb you. She would have stayed with you, but she was sneezing and coughing so much the nurse had to force her to go home! She's so sorry! She didn't want to leave but she had to. :( _

How ironic…

_She will be there tomorrow when Gray-sama wakes up. She promises!_

It's so unfair.

_Bye bye! Love, Juvia! :)_

She didn't want to leave, but she had to. Doesn't that sound familiar?

At least she has the chance to come back.

I don't. I can't come back.

Usually, when I leave, I always expect her waiting for me when I come back.

This time, she's not going to be waiting for me.

No one is going to wait for me.

Moist…My cheek feels wet.

Tear…Tears? I'm crying?

I haven't shed a tear in the longest time.

I can't help it.

Seven days is such little time.

It's not nearly enough.

_**Day 6:**_

"_I can't tell you I love you." _

"Gray-sama looks tired."

"I-I'm fine."

Only one more day left.

"You look so pale…" Her big blue orbs look at me worriedly. "And your skin looks like it's barely sticking to your bones. Are you sure you're alright?" Gently, she touches her fingers to my forehead.

So soft…like feathers brushing my skin.

My skeleton-like fingers gingerly wrap around hers. "I'm fine."

Such a lie.

I only have a day left to live. How could I be 'fine'?

She holds my hand tightly, a cute frown on her face. "Okay."

Somehow…I always feel fine if she's with me.

Our eyes lock for the briefest of moments.

I feel hypnotized in the midnight pools she calls eyes.

They're just…gorgeous.

She's gorgeous.

My mouth opens.

_I love you. _

My mouth closes.

The three words don't tumble out of my mouth.

I can't say them.

It would hurt too much. It hurts a lot.

I bring my hand that's not being held by her to my chest, grasping my heart beneath my shirt.

It hurts too much.

"Gray-sama?"

Her small voice chimes in my ear.

Her grip on my hand tightens.

"Yes?"

"When you're out of the hospital, w-would you like to go to a movie with Juvia?"

I smile.

I try my best not to cry.

"Of course I would."

_You mean the world to me. _

_**Day 7:**_

"_Don't say goodbye."_

"Would you sing for me?"

My voice is down to a hoarse whisper.

I can tell she's worried, but doesn't say anything. She's denying it. She's chanting in her head, _"Gray-sama's just tired. He's okay. He'll be out of here in no time!"_

She's wrong.

Today's the day.

"Sure," she answers with a sweet smile. She slips her small hand into my big, callous one. "What would you like Juvia to sing?"

"Anything."

"Alright."

She starts thinking.

"Can Juvia sing Gray-sama a lullaby so he can sleep? He looks so tired."

I nod. I'm barely able to move.

"_Hush little baby…" _

Her voice is so smooth, so gentle and soft.

It's the voice of an angel.

I chuckle coldly.

"I'm not a baby."

She giggles.

She places her finger on her lips and shushes me.

"_Don't say a word."_

My whole body relaxes. My grip on her hand tightens.

"_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." _

I look for a brief moment at the blue roses she brought me today.

Beautiful…

My eyes slide closed.

"_And if that mockingbird doesn't sing…" _

I smile softly. My grip on her hand loosens.

"_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." _

Her voice lands on deaf ears. All I can hear is the loud, deathly slow beating of my own heart.

It's almost time.

I can hear my own breaths, slow and shallow. I see a bright white light.

I let go of her hand.

"Gray-sama?"

My smile widens slightly. I hear her frantic yelling.

"Gray-sama?! GRAY-SAMA!"

Moist…A tear splashes on my face.

She's crying.

"Don't cry," I breathe, my voice barely audible.

"Gray-sama!" She's wailing, calling for nurses and doctors, for anyone who would hear her.

"I-I'm…sorry…"

"N-no, please…" I can feel her collapse within my fingertips.

It feels numb. "D-don't…"

"Gray-sama…"

"Don't say goodbye."

More tears. "J-Juvia loves you, Gray-sama."

The words are full of meaning but cold to the touch. A bitter reality.

My breaths stop. My heart stops beating.

The white light engulfs me.

She's gone.

But it doesn't hurt anymore.

I'm smiling.

_I love you too, Juvia_.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Not my best writing, but it's in Gray's point of view. Yeah...****And forgive me for choosing the most popular lullaby out there...Meh...  
**

**Review!**


End file.
